The gods can have emotions, too
by Je-Dormir
Summary: When Olympus is closed, all of the gods, even Zeus, are beating themselves up. Dark-ish. Disclaimer.


**Title: Gods can have emotions, too**

**Rating: T for dark-ness and Hermes saying stuff**

**Pairings/Relationships: In this chapter, none (otherwise Percabeth)**

**Summary: When Olympus is closed, all of the gods, even Zeus, are beating themselves up.**

**Warning(s): Gods are OOC, but they have to be for the story, this a freaking dark story, Zeus-bashing, but it's mostly about him not doing anything, SPOILERS from The Lightning Thief to The Mark Of Athena**

**Word Count: 1,659**

**A/N: This will have three POV's each, always a different god, until the last chapter, in which there will be six different demigods, and five god POV's. That's confusing, sorry. Also, this is very sarcastic and depressing. My beta is: the Fanfiction spell-checker! Oh yeah!**

* * *

Dionysus considers himself the luckiest of the gods. Hestia gave up her throne for him, he got to meet his mother, his love was given immorality, and even if he has to rot in Camp Half-Blood for forever, he gets to see his sons.

Dionysus, while Olympus is closed and Hera is missing, watches as the other gods cry and weep over their losses. Dionysus doesn't _want _to cry and feel bad about losing any of the demigods. _He's not supposed to care._ Poseidon is the worst, just wanting to know if _Percy Jackson_ is okay (and alive and not dead in some ditch or with Polybotes). Yes, yes, it's true. Dionysus knows a demigod's real name.

Dionysus knows all of them (_Luke Castellan, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, Thalia and Jason Grace_). He really does. He remembers all of them, and he can't help but cry too. Artemis doesn't cry, and neither does Hestia,as neither have children, but they're both closed off themselves, mourning for their family members who are _dead_. (_Percy Jackson is my cousin. My _missing _cousin. Charles Beckendorf is my freaking nephew and he's _dead_._) Dionysus doesn't cry for anyone but Percy Jackson and his own son, Castor.

Dionysus lost Castor and sunk down to the level of asking Percy Jackson (_not Peter Johnson, no, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, who has given up most of his normal life for gods who don't even appreciate him_) to protect Pollux, his other son.

Dionysus hates that the stupid demigods made him like them. He hates Percy Jackson (_no, don't think about how he's missing, just don't_). He hates Poseidon and Athena and Zeus and Demeter and Hades and every god but Artemis, Hestia and maybe Apollo and Hermes.

Even if Dionysus considers himself lucky, he wishes he were a mortal, a dog, a plant, a demigod, or _something! _Anything but a god, _because Dakota's all alone and Percy is missing and I'll be alive forever, even after Pollux dies and wine isn't all its cracking up to be._

Dionysus doesn't hate himself, just his immorality. He doesn't whine about Zeus making him say in demigod land ten years in, because at least he gets to see his sons.

(Bacchus keeps track of Dakota. Dakota, Dionysus' Roman son. Bacchus regulates Dakota's Kool-aid and informs Dionysus whenever Dakota's having a sugar hangover. Dionysus is ecstatic that not even _one_ of his kids drink actual alcohol, just grape juice and red kool-aid.)

Dionysus just tries to keep his head while everything hits the fan. Dakota is _fine._ Castor is in a _better place._ Pollux is out in the fields _right now._ They are _fine_, and so is he.

(_Maybe._)

Dionysus considers himself to be the luckiest of the gods. Maybe his son died, but he still has two more that he can be proud of.

* * *

Apollo only wants the best for his children, even if they screw up. It's clear, after about three demigod children, that he will _never _be able to help them in _any_ way, really. Can't talk to them. Can't make the sun shine brighter to let them know he's watching. Can't express that he's proud in _any_ way. Can't teach them about arrows or shooting anything or proper position. He can't do anything. Artemis, his stupid twin sister who made the stupid decision to be a maiden forever can't relate. Who can he go to? Dionysus? Hermes? _Ares?_ None of them really care about their kids, anyway. Dionysus hates everyone. Hermes is too busy. Ares might, but he's too interested in trouble and sun god or not, _burning people to death isn't fun, Ares._

Apollo loves that he can give his kids healing abilities and arrow-shooting powers. Both are useful, because _oh, some kid got hurt? I'm on it!_ or _We're alone in the woods, weapon-less? I just need to find some round stick, and some twigs, and we can fight!_

Apollo watches over all of his kids, Greek and Roman alike. He has never liked that they fight like girls do over a pair of shoes.

Michael Yew, who might be one of Apollo's favorites, probably wouldn't like it either. Michael is _dead_ though, so Apollo will never know. Will Solace is alive, another possible favorite, and Apollo knows he doesn't like the fighting.

Apollo doesn't see a point in demigods fighting. _Don't they realize we're the same? _Apollo just doesn't like the idea of one of his Greek children swiping for one of his Roman children's head. It unsettles him, and makes the sun darken slightly. (Apollo pictures Octavian standing over Will or Rachel, maybe, and it nearly kills him.)

When Olympus is closed, Apollo decides he made a mistake in assuming that not a lot of gods cared for their kids. Dionysus isn't even drinking. Athena is holding a book, _Toward An Architecture_ by Le Corbusier, but she has tears going down her face, so it's obvious she isn't reading.

Not even watching Rachel Elizabeth Dare can cheer Apollo. His favorite cousin is missing, his kids are fighting, he has the headache of the century, and watching the almighty Poseidon weep is freaking him out.

_I'm just stressing myself out. It's fine._

Rachel and Austin and Kayla and Will and even Octavian are _okay. We're all okay. It's fine._

Apollo might cry and he might plead with himself to _stop worrying about it_, but it doesn't help.

Apollo only wants the best for his children, even if they screw up. Apollo just has to focus on the sun and his new oracle, Rachel and that everyone is mostly okay and that Death _will_ strike again, just as it _always _has and that Octavian is not bad, he's just doing what he thinks is right. (Apollo realizes that Octavian is power hungry, not doing what's right, but he'd rather be delusional than disappointed.)

* * *

Hermes feels like he is _personally _responsible for everything, lately. It's his fault that Luke ended up crazy. It's his fault that Chris went to the other side. He is the literal _god of thieves_ and he can't find Hera or Percy. (Don't get him started on Percy Jackson. Really, it's bad for his health to rant like he will if you do bring him up.) _It's ridiculous!_

Hermes knows, deep down, that it's more or less Kronos', Gaea's and Hera's fault, not his. He still can't help but hate that Zeus is _holding them in Olympus_ so seven of the strongest demigods can _die_ in ancient land. No one knows who the seven are, or where Percy and Hera are or how anything's gonna happen with them all in Olympus _instead of manning my freaking job. Gorge and Martha are terrible at it!_

Yeah, Hermes is drowning in emotions right about now. And, ya know how he said it was ridiculous earlier? That applies here, too. Ever since…. _Luke, _Hermes tries to keep his children in-the-know about how he feels towards them. _Especially _Chris, who felt so unloved that he freaked and went to Luke/Kronos for vengeance against him.

Hermes wishes Zeus would just say _SCREW IT!_ and let them go see their kids. He was tempted to 'go to the bathroom' and play pick-pocket with Travis, Conner and Chris, as well as his other kids. Hermes knows that not one god would argue or question anything if Zeus actually did, because they'd all be busy see their kids _before they all die and we outlive them._

Hermes, at the moment, hates Olympus. He'd rather _not_ watch his aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters sob about something they could help with if Zeus wasn't such a _bull-headed mf-er_, thanks.

_It's ridiculous! It really is! If we can_ help_, THEN WHY THE HADES AREN'T WE?_ Hermes freaking hates everything at the moment, so maybe helping isn't the right thing to do. _No, _Hermes decides_, I'd rather help still._

Percy Jackson is Hermes favorite cousin, except Thalia Grace, and Percy is just missing. Luke was friends with the boy! Travis and Conner rave about him! Chris loves that Percy didn't object his being back!

Hermes can't help but sob. _Luke. Luke, Luke, Luke. My favorite son. Luke was loved and he didn't even see it! He was too blinded. _

Luke Castellan is a hard freaking subject for Hermes to even think about. So is Pan. And Chris. Hermes' cries come again. He knows the other gods have just given up, obviously not caring who saw them like this. They'd all lost children and then Percy, the most/least liked demigod of the generation went missing and the Romans were desperately looking for Jason Grace, who was missing too and Zeus wasn't doing anything, so there was just too much _stress._

As gods, they were always stressed, whether they showed it or not. Even the most emotionless gods (cough, Hephaestus, cough) were stressed, and crying.

Hermes just wants to be anything that has the ability to interact with mortals.

Mercury, Hermes' Roman form, loves their (or is it his? Hermes doesn't know if he should refer to Mercury as himself, just different, or a different person altogether, and neither does the author) Roman children, too.

Both Hermes and Mercury had just _crashed_ after one Roman son died at the hands of a lowly Cyclops. Family to feed or not, it had freaking hurt.

Hermes had always been proud of himself and his kids. I mean, did ya _hear_ about Jack London? The famous author? Or Travis Stoll who _actually got the girl_? Now, though, he felt totally useless.

Hermes feels like he is _personally _responsible for everything, lately. Everything is bad, and as god of travelers, he should know where everyone missing is, but Zeus is being stubborn again. Even though Luke's life was eventually crap, Hermes has other kids, who continue to impress him, to focus on. (Hermes just doesn't want another Titan war to happen, since the second one was _his fault_.)


End file.
